Super Smash Brother's DON'TS
by Lady Arieta
Summary: Link and Marth have to settle their differences if they want to advance to the Finals. But can they toss it aside in time to beat their opponents?


**Author's Note:**This is just a humerous fanfic I came up with after getting my butt kicked one to many times with my brother by a lvl 9 Gannondorf and Mr. Game and watch xD. So I hope you readers like it

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I have in this fanfic**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Super Smash Brothers DON'TS**

"Marth Let go!" I yelled out toward the bottom. Hanging on the edge of the arena I tried desperatly to shake my partner Marth off before he dragged the both of us down and lose the match. Oh, by the way before I forget, I'm Link, the one hanging on the edge with my partner grasping my leg.

"Shut up Link! If I'm going down your coming with me!I Its your fault we're in this mess!" obviously we were both furious at each other. Your probably wondering how we even got into this mess in the first place right? Well, lets go back a few hours before our match and you'll see.

**-Few Hours ago-**

"Do us both a favor Link, Stay out of my way"

I grumbled at his comment, me stay out of his way? Who did he think he was talking to? Staying in the corner wasn't my style and our opponent were Gannondorf and Mr. Game and Watch, supposibly they were a tag team from hell. But I figured, Hey, if I have Marth as my partner they shouldn't be much of a problem...right? Wrong, I was COMPLETLY wrong. We both hated each other and we ended up fighting each other instead.

So the match starts and the first thing the "leader" does is charge up to the two, pushing the two to the edge of the arena and knocked them away, but the two of them just came back like a boomerang and tackled Marth, which in time crashed into me.

"Didn't I say stay out of my way?" my partner screamed at me thinking he could take care of this alone.

Well...he probably could...if he was in hell. At this point I drew my sword and attacked Marth myself.

"Look you! If we're going to defeat the two we need to cooperate!" That landed me a punch in the face "I can take care of this myself!" exclaiming as he pointed his falchion at my neck. I knocked his blade away and grasped his cape pulling him in close.

"Do you want to lose this match? We are inches away from the finals and your going to screw us over with that additude Marth!"

Our opponents were just looking at us as if were were crazy...not that I minded it too much since I wanted to bash Gannondorf(noting that I hated his guts in the first place) in the face myself. Marth scoffed at me and slapped my hand away and as he turned around he found himself getting his arses knocked out of the ring by Mr.Game and Watch with a homerun bat. I felt a sweat drop trinkle down my cheek as I watched my partner get his butt handed to him as he was suddenly knocked out, causing us to lose a point. Two more points lost and we were gone for the match. I turned to the 2-bit opponent and grabbed him with my hookshot, bashing him on the head before I tossed him behind me and pulled a power slash at him knocking him out of the ring but not far enough for them to lose a point. On his way back I picked up a bomb and tossed it at him, causing him to fall out of the ring for good which, in time his partner Gannondorf grabbed me(I felt violated when he did..) and caused a purple explosion knocking me to the edge. My partner Marth had recovered in time to return to the arena and bashed Gannondorf from behind. He pulled his blade back and was powering up for a sword breaker and since Gannondorf was a big idiot himself, he didn't see it coming. Walking toward Marth he was just about to attack him until he released his blade, slashing forward and knocking him straight out of the arena, but this wasn't enough to cause them to lose another point.

I desperatly climbed up from the edge as Marth came running toward me where our opponent had flew, jumped out of the arena and slashed downward, knocking Gannondorf straight down and losing another point before backflipping back to the edge of the arena. For us, we had 2 points left and I thought for sure we were going to win, but...that seemed to have failed when they both recovered at the same time and decieded to bound Marth and I together causing the both of us to fight each other AND our opponents.

I could feel my partner's hand smack me dead on my head when he pulled back to slash at Mr.Game and Watch. I grumbled and elbowed him a bit before grabbing Gannondorf by the shirt and kicking him away. As I turned around my eyes caught my opponent's partner knock Marth behind him and head toward me. I looked around and tried to run but Gannondorf held me down as Game and Watch came up and suddenly began whacking me over the head with a paper fan. Muttering words under my breath as I was being bashed around(Need I say I really REALLY hate that thing) I managed to bring out my trusty boomerang and chuck it at Game and Watch. Throwing Gannondorf over my shoulders and knocking him into his partner, Marth came up and slashed at the two which he had bumped the two BACK AT ME which caused me to get knocked completly out of the arena and us to lose a point.

After recovering and returning to the field Marth was still unbelievebly at it. Once again I grumbled and knocked my partner on the head lightly with the flat side of my blade.

"What's the big idea?" shouting at him as I pointed out of the ring "You trying to make us lose?"

Marth did nothing but shrug "You were in the way, I told you to stay out of my way didn't I?"

As the two were argueing they didn't realize that their opponents, had grabbed a homerun bat and whacked the two of us out of the ring. At this point, I thought we were done for until Marth used a forward slash to slowly get him back to the arena. Me being at the botton I did an upward power spin and grabbed the edge of the arena, which Marth couldn't make it in time grabbed my foot.

**-Present Hour-**

So that's basically the jist of how we got ourselves into the mess. Unless we cooperate, we're bound to lose.

I sighed and looked down "Marth, unless we actually cooperate(as I have said 5 times or less) we can't win this round!" I guess I was either slowly convicing my partner or he was just getting irritated of me and decieded to actually cooperate.

He scoffed and looked up "Fine, but just this one you hear?"

I smiled a little before looking back up and taking a peek over the edge to see our opponents slowly taking their time to walk over and knock us off. I called below to Marth telling him to use his upslash technique and get above me. He nodded in understandment and did so, jumping above me as I climbed up the edge and we both went after out opponents. To their surprise, they weren't expecting us to team up.

I threw my boomerang at the two of them before loading my boomerang with an arrow as Marth ran up and attacked the two. Shouting for him to get out of the way I released the string of the bow and it hit Game and Watch, causing him to drop the home-run bat. I went for a spring and grabbed the bat before he could reclaim it for himself and began to hit the two over the head.

Marth shouted something to me and I was sure he yelled "Stop playing around!" which I wasn't, a home-run bat wasn't exactly a weapon I used often since it was never thrown in the arena much. Shrugging I pulled the bat back and whacked Gannondorf on the side, knocking him into his partner which in time knocked them both out of the ring, making Marth and I the winners of this round. Gathing our stuff we were suddenly teleported out of the arena and into our locker rooms. I pranced around happily that we won the round while Marth looked at me as if i was completly crazy.

I shook my head and coughed, smiling happily at my partner then put my arm around his shoulder. "Well? What do you think? Maybe we can become a permanent tag team?"

Marth slapped my hand away and walked out of the room. "Don't count on it" he replied before perking up a small smile and closed the door behind him. I scoffed and quietly laughed to myself as we barely made it out of the that match. My next match is probably going to be hard but, I'm not going into that since it wasn't as interesting as having Marth as my partner.

**-End-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: **Little short I know xD;;;; I'm probably not going to continue it since this is just a funny thing my brother and I came up with. I don't mean to make Marth look bad but if your a person who uses Marth alot then you'll probably notice that he's better off fighting one on one battles then partners.


End file.
